


à la rigeur, en clair.

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, Character Study, Coda, Dictionary, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, I AM SORRY, M/M, Plot What Plot, Relationship Study, Season 4 - Season 12, Self Prompt, Usage of "Cass" Spelling, Various Genres, one liner
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: There is another alphabet, whispering from every leaf, singing from every river, shimmeringfrom every sky.—Dejan Stojanovicà la rigeur[Fr.] strictly speaking; if absolutely needed |en clair[Fr.] clear; not in code{ kumpulan drabble dan one-liner yang terinspirasi dari The Lover's Dictionary karya David Levithan }





	1. A—G

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lover's Dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262733) by David Levithan. 



> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini merupakan kumpulan _drabble_ dan _one-liner_ yang saling berkaitan namun tidak berurutan, yang terinspirasi dari _The Lover’s Dictionary_ karya David Levithan. Latar yang digunakan berasal dari _canon era_ di **_season_ 4-12 (eps 10)** , beberapa merupakan _coda_ ; sementara yang lain merupakan _canon-divergence._
>   * Pengejaan nama panggilan Castiel **_disesuaikan_** dengan subtitle resmi dari DVDnya, to whom it may concerns.
> 


 

 

**A **

 

**abandon** , _vb._

 

> “Kau harus pergi dari sini, Cass.”
> 
> Castiel mendongak, mendadak kehilangan selera makan. Dean berdiri di hadapannya, menghindari kontak mata langsung. Castiel menelengkan kepala, sejenak merasakan emosi aneh yang mengusik perutnya. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu.
> 
> Dean membuka suara lagi. “Cass, kau harus mengerti. Ini soal Sam—“
> 
> Kalimatnya terhenti.
> 
> Cass mengerti.

 

**absurd** , _adj._

 

> Dean tertawa. Castiel tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dean tertawa dan tertawa. Laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Castiel sembari satu tangan lain memegang perutnya sendiri.
> 
> Bahkan setelah mereka sampai di mobil, gelak Dean masih tersisa.
> 
> Castiel bertanya kenapa; Dean menjawab seadanya.
> 
> “Tidak ada apa-apa, Cass,” kata Dean terengah. “Aku hanya sudah lama tidak tertawa selepas ini.” Dean menarik napas, tangannya masih berada di pundak Castiel. “Ya, sudah lama sekali.”
> 
> Castiel masih belum paham. Dean juga tidak lanjut menjelaskan.
> 
> Tapi tidak penting.
> 
> Castiel suka mendengar suara tawa Dean. Tawanya membuat Castiel bahagia.
> 
> Tak perlu tahu apa alasannya. Sederhana.

 

**acknowledge** , _vb._

  

> Castiel mengenal tatapan matanya.
> 
> “Tidak ada hal seperti itu.”
> 
> Dean Winchester. _The Righteous Man_. Manusia fana yang ia selamatkan dari palung Neraka, kini berdiri di hadapan Castiel. Sehat. Bernapas. Hidup.
> 
> Dan tidak mengenali siapa penyelamatnya.

 

**ambivalence** , _n_.

 

> “Kau melayani Surga, Castiel.” Jeda sejenak. “Kau tidak melayani manusia.” Lalu penekanan. Penekanan yang sangat kuat. “Terlebih, kau tidak melayani **Dean Winchester**.”
> 
> Castiel tidak tahu apakah salah satu kelebihan Malaikat Utama adalah mengukir kata-kata peringatan/perintah/larangan/apapun di kepala para malaikat lain. Yang ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Raphael tidak mencegahnya untuk selalu turun ke bumi, tiap kali sang sulung Winchester mengucapkan namanya dengan khidmat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** B **

 

**belie** , _vb._

 

> “Cass.” Dean memulai, susah payah menelan ludah. “Kita sudah membicarakan ini.”
> 
> Castiel menelengkan kepala. Dari jaraknya, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat semburat merah muda merambati pipi sang pemburu. Bahkan konstelasi bintik-bintik di pori wajahnya. Atau kerutan di sudut bibirnya. Menyimpan observasi untuk dirinya sendiri; Castiel tetap bertanya, bingung. “Ada apa, Dean?”
> 
> Dean membuang muka, matanya melirik ke bawah. “Ruang pribadi?”
> 
> “Oh.” Castiel paham. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. “Oh, maafkan aku.”
> 
> Dean berdehem, lalu menyibukkan diri membenahi jaketnya yang terkena darah.
> 
> Castiel tidak menyesal.
> 
> (Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan jantung Dean yang berdetak semakin kencang. Ya, Castiel mendengarnya.)

 

**bias** , _n._

 

> “Kau akan diam di sini, Castiel.”
> 
> Gabriel menggiring adiknya dengan mudah. Kekuatan Castiel tidak ada bandingannya dengan kekuataan Malaikat Utama. Gabriel sudah begitu jauh dari pengaruh surgawi, tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi apa yang dibawanya semenjak Penciptaan.
> 
> “Ugh.” Suara Castiel mencoba menembus selotip yang erat membungkam bibirnya.
> 
> Gabriel tertawa. “Shh! Jangan memaksakan diri, Castiel.”
> 
> _Jangan melakukan apapun terhadap Winchester bersaudara, Gabriel._ Castiel meresonansikan pikirannya. Sang Malaikat Utama mengerutkan alis.
> 
> _Kau mengancamku?_ Gabriel melirik ke atas, seolah geli dengan usaha Castiel. _Kau tahu siapa aku._
> 
> Castiel menatap wajah kakaknya. _Gabriel._ Ada penekanan nyata yang membuat Sang Malaikat Utama tertarik lagi perhatiannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, seolah dengan begitu Castiel bisa lebih leluasa mengeluarkan pendapatnya.
> 
> “Ya, Castiel?” Gabriel menunggu. Nadanya kasual, seolah hanya penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin dikatakan Castiel selanjutnya.
> 
> _Mereka keluargaku._
> 
> Gabriel terdiam.

 

**bicker** , _vb._

 

> “Tidak ada perjanjian, Crowley.”
> 
> Sang Raja Neraka menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Matanya berkedip, tapi tidak ada keramahan pada gestur yang ditunjukkannya.
> 
> “Dan apa, Castiel? Aku tidak akan mendapatkan imbalan atas bantuanku padamu?” Crowley mendengus. “Beginikah caramu bekerjasama? Membuatku seolah bekerja dengan Winchester?”
> 
> “Jangan membawa-bawa mereka.” Castiel mendesis.
> 
> Crowley tertawa. “Ya, ya. Kau menggunakan taktik mereka. Membuatku bekerja secara gratis.” Ia menaikkan suaranya. “AKU BUKAN KAU!”
> 
> Dalam sekejap, suara sayap terkepak menggema. Ruang bawah tanah itu kembali kosong, meninggalkan Crowley mengutuk udara kosong.

 

**burden** , _n._

 

> Lucifer. Ia melihat Lucifer. Tertawa. Dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar tajam.
> 
> “Cass!”
> 
> _“Castiel, adikku tersayang.”_
> 
> “Cass, jawab aku, sialan!”
> 
> _“Merindukanku?”_
> 
> “Dean—“ “Cass! Kau dengar aku?”
> 
> _“Memutuskan menjadi martir untuk Winchester, eh?”_
> 
> Castiel menatap sosok sang Malaikat Utama yang telah dibuang Tuhan ke palung Neraka paling dalam. Ia menggigil. Lucifer tertawa senang. Ia meraih saku kemeja, mengeluarkan petasan.
> 
> _“Kau dan aku akan banyak bersenang-senang, adik manis.”_
> 
> Castiel membeku dalam ketakutan. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Dean berteriak memanggil. Lucifer membuat dunianya terguncang; lantai terbelah, api mengobar, gemerincing rantai mengancam.
> 
> “Cass!”
> 
> Dalam horor yang melumpuhkan, Castiel bersyukur Dean tidak ada di dekatnya sekarang ini.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** C **

 

**calamity** , _n._

 

> “Castiel, kau akan mendapatkan Tablet Malaikat.” Naomi memandangnya lekat. “Kau _harus_ mendapatkannya.”
> 
> “Baik.” Jawaban itu terproduksi secara otomatis. Kaku dan tanpa keraguan.
> 
> “Dan kau akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangimu.” Suara mutlak Naomi menggiring Castiel dalam kepatuhan yang mengerikan. “Kau akan menghabisi siapapun. _Tanpa terkecuali._ ”
> 
> “Baik.” Sekali lagi, jawaban singkat.
> 
> “Kau akan _membunuh_ siapapun.” Naomi mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. “Malaikat, Iblis, Manusia.”
> 
> “Baik.”
> 
> Naomi berdiri. Wajahnya memancarkan vibra otoritas absolut yang membuat siapapun langsung menunduk patuh. “Termasuk … Dean Winchester.”
> 
> (Saat Naomi mengembalikannya pada Dean dan Sam, kedua Winchester bersaudara itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang serangan vampir hibrida di daerah Milwaukee. Dean menyesap bir, mengusulkan mereka untuk menyelidiki ke sana sementara sekarang masih belum ada kabar yang berarti soal Tablet Malaikat. Castiel memegang erat ujung meja, tidak yakin kenapa dadanya sesak.)

 

**classical** , _adj._

  

> Sam mengeluh. Dean pura-pura tuli dan malah sibuk bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang terputar di dalam Impala sekarang. Castiel duduk di kursi belakang, tidak mengerti kenapa Sam mengeluh dan juga tidak mengerti kenapa Dean tampak bersemangat untuk mengimitasi suara yang menggema.
> 
> “Dean, kumohon.” Sam menarik napas. “Ada Cass di sini.” Tangannya terulur ke arah _dashboard._ Dean menepisnya.
> 
> “Hei!” Ia melirik tajam. “Peraturan rumah, Sammy.  Pengemudi yang menentukan musiknya.”
> 
> Sam mendengus. “Tapi kau tidak sedang mengemudi sendiri, Dean.” Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Castiel.
> 
> “ _Shotgun shuts his cake hole._ ” Dean menyeringai. Ia melihat ke kaca spion tengah dan nyengir saat tahu Castiel melihat balik padanya. “Ini klasik, Cass. Kau _ngerti_ ‘kan?”
> 
> Castiel menelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak tahu.” Tapi seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. “Kupikir ini klasik dalam konteks yang berbeda.” Sebagai tambahan, ia melanjutkan. “Aku tidak meragukan pilihanmu, Dean. Ini lagu yang bersemangat.”
> 
> Sam menggerutukan sesuatu tentang jaman Renaisans dan komposer-komposer berpengaruh di dunia; sementara Dean kembali riang bernyanyi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

 

**compassion** , _n._

 

> Tanda Cain itu membunuh Dean. Dan Castiel mati perlahan bersamanya.
> 
> (Keduanya duduk berseberangan di meja yang berada di ruang tengah Bunker. Sam melakukan penelitian di kamarnya. Dean diam menatap laptopnya. Castiel menyibukkan diri membaca.)
> 
> (Dean meringis, di luar kesadaran menyentuh tanda terkutuk di lengannya. Castiel menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak maju dan ikut berbagi derita yang diakibatkan tanda itu.)

 

**confront** , _vb._

 

> “Cass, tolong.”
> 
> “Kumohon.”
> 
> “Aku—“
> 
> “Cass—“
> 
> “Maafkan aku.”
> 
> Malaikat tidak tidur. Malaikat tidak bisa tidur. Malaikat tidak perlu tidur.
> 
> Namun, sekali ini saja, Castiel berharap dirinya bisa terlelap; menulikan, membutakan, membisukan segalanya. Rumah Bobby sepi. Gelap. Semuanya telah tertidur. Semua, kecuali Castiel.
> 
> Castiel yang berdiri di sebelah sofa tua dengan Dean terbaring di sana. Bekas luka menghiasi wajahnya. Memar-memar masih terjejak nyata, dengan darah kering dimana-mana. Di tengah ketidaksadarannya, Dean menggumamkan maaf dan ampun.
> 
> _“Aku memberikan segalanya untukmu!”_
> 
> “Cass—“
> 
> _“Dan ini balasanmu?”_
> 
> Dean merintih. Dan dalam keremangan ruangan, Castiel tercekat menatap sebulir air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata laki-laki yang diawasinya.

 

 

* * *

 

** D **

 

**daze** , _vb._

 

> Castiel telah ada selama bermilenia lamanya. Tapi, ini pertama kali ia turun ke Neraka langsung menembus barikade pertahanan, berdampingan dengan saudara-saudarinya untuk bertarung. Ia hanya pernah mendengar cerita tentang Neraka dari dongeng-dongeng dan cerita-cerita.
> 
> Neraka adalah kebalikan total dari Surga. Kekacauan, kehancuran, keburukan. Tidak ada yang indah di bawah sini; dengan api, panas, siksa, dan jiwa-jiwa berteriak minta diampuni. Tidak ada keteraturan, keindahan, kebaikan.
> 
> “Castiel!” Ia mendengar suara penuh otoritas milik Raphael menembus pendengarannya. “Kau yang paling dekat. Selamatkan manusia itu!”
> 
> Castiel mendengar perintah itu. Dan ia melaksanakannya hampir sekejap. Prajurit terlatih. Ia mengabaikan panas dan perih yang membakar sayapnya, menghitamkan setiap helai bulunya. Ia menembus semua itu. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Ia akan segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.
> 
> Sampai segalanya terhenti.
> 
> Untuk sedetik yang rasanya bagai seabad, Castiel terpaku saat tangannya menyentuh target misi penyelamatan menembus palung Neraka.
> 
> Castiel terpesona.
> 
> Di antara kobaran api Neraka, jiwa manusia ini berkilau terang— _indah_.

**discern** , _vb._

  

> Dengan kasar, Dean menghempaskan tubuh Castiel ke dinding. Kemanusiaan membuat Castiel meringis karena tubrukan antara punggung dengan kerasnya permukaan di belakang.
> 
> “Dean.” Ada ketakutan dalam suara yang lolos dari bibir Castiel. Ia tidak pernah melihat Dean seperti ini. Tatapan Dean liar, mengancam dan menakutkan. Ada terlalu banyak emosi yang terefleksi pada mata hijau Dean hingga Castiel tidak bisa memisahkan yang mana. Terlalu banyak blur yang menutupi batas garis di antaranya.
> 
> “Diamlah, Cass.” Kepala Dean bersandar di pundak kiri Castiel. Hanya tenang di sana. Castiel menahan napas. Suara Dean bahkan lebih asing lagi. Serak, berat, … putus asa? Castiel takut menyimpulkan meskipun ia mungkin tidak salah. Setelah semuanya, Dean berhak merasa putus asa. Kiamat hanya tinggal sejengkal dari masa gerilya mereka. Lucifer telah menang, bahkan sebelum Dean mengangkat bendera menyerah.
> 
> “Dean.” Castiel memanggil lagi. Kali ini berbisik langsung di telinga Dean.
> 
> Tubuh Dean menegang, kepalanya terangkat. Ia menatap Cass tajam. Dari sela giginya yang terkatup, menggeram. “Kubilang, diam, Cass.”
> 
> Kemudian Castiel bungkam.
> 
> (Dengan bibir Dean melumat bibirnya. Kasar. Tidak berirama. Terburu-buru. Tidak ada kelembutan. Tidak ada _perasaan._
> 
> Untuk sekali ini, Castiel mengikutinya.)

 

**dispel** , _vb._

 

> Sam tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. Dean menarik napas.
> 
> “Kurasa, Cass sedang sibuk, Sammy,” katanya. Sam terlihat hendak membantah, tapi Dean memotong. “Dia punya urusan juga selain mengurusi kita, Sammy, kautahu itu.”
> 
> Sam mendesah lalu mengatakan sesuatu soal ingin mencari bir. Dean hanya menyuruhnya pergi saja karena dirinya terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi. Sam mengangkat bahu, lalu keluar kamar.
> 
> _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Cass._
> 
> Doa Dean menggema, saat ia berbaring dan menutup mata.
> 
> (Castiel berdiri di sudut ruangan. Mengamati dalam kebisuan.)

 

**distinct** , _adj._

 

> _Seberapa jauh berbeda antara manusia dan malaikat?_
> 
> Castiel menatap langit. Ayahnya tidak menjawab. Senyap mengikuti pertanyaannya.
> 
> “Cass, kau teman kami.”
> 
> “Cass, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga.”
> 
> “Cass, kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri.”
> 
> “Cass.”
> 
> “Cass.”
> 
> “Cass.”
> 
> _Ayah, seberapa jauh berbeda?_
> 
> “Cass, aku membutuhkanmu.”
> 
> Langit masih tidak bersuara. Castiel memutuskan untuk merumuskan sendiri jawabannya. 

 

 

* * *

 

** E **

 

**esctatic** , _adj._

 

> “Cepat atau lambat, semua akan terpengaruh oleh Kelaparan, Dean.” Castiel menggigit burgernya lagi. Nafsu untuk segera menghabisi makanan di tangannya ini begitu kuat dan memabukkan. Tidak heran ia hilang hitungan atas berapa burger yang telah habis dilahapnya.
> 
> “Yeah.” Dean melihat padanya dengan tatapan aneh seakan punya niatan membuat Castiel berhenti makan. Secara refleks, Castiel menelan potongan terakhir makanannya. Ia mendesah, belum puas—tahu bahwa itu adalah burger terakhir yang ia punya. Dengan obsesif, Castiel menjilat remah-remah yang tertinggal di jemarinya.
> 
> Dean masih memandang. Castiel melirik. “Yang aku tidak mengerti, Dean,” ia berhenti sejenak, lalu matanya bersirobok dengan mata hijau gelap milik orang di sampingnya. “dimana rasa laparmu?”
> 
> Dean terdiam cukup lama.
> 
> (Setelahnya Dean menjelaskan bahwa ia termasuk orang yang beradaptasi baik dengan kelaparan. Castiel masih belum terlihat yakin, tapi ia tidak mengkonfrontasi lebih lanjut; nafsu akan daging merah yang diwarisinya dari sang _vessel_ lebih kuat dari apapun.)
> 
> (Terlampau kuat hingga Castiel tidak mendengar pikiran Dean berbisik pelan dengan nada mendamba : **casscasscasscasscasscasscasscasscasscasscass** )

 

**elude** , _vb._

 

> “Apa yang Cass lakukan…” Suara Dean tercekat. “Aku tidak bisa—aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa.”
> 
> Emmanuel menoleh ke arahnya, suaranya tenang saat menyambung. “Tidak penting apapun alasannya.”
> 
> “Tentu saja penting!” Dean berseru, sebelum sadar bahwa orang di sampingnya ini tidak mengerti apapun. Emmanuel menarik napas panjang, mengerti akan kemarahan yang terpancar dari sang pengemudi mobil.
> 
> “Tidak.” Ia melanjutkan dengan determinasi kuat agar Dean memahami. “Kau bukan mesin, Dean. Kau manusia.”
> 
> Dean memegang setirnya terlalu kencang sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, tidak merespon.
> 
> Emmanuel tersenyum kecil. “Temanmu—namanya Cass?”
> 
> Dean melirik, tidak mengiyakan. Tapi Emmanuel tampaknya menganggap diam Dean sebagai iya.
> 
> “Nama yang aneh.”
> 
> (Emmanuel masih tidak memahami segala situasinya, tapi ia bisa merasakan Dean menegang setiap kali nama Cass disebut. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Cass bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa yang sering mengacau dan membuat Dean khawatir.)
> 
> ( _Selanjutnya, Castiel tidak pernah melupakan ini_.)

 

**enigmatic** , _adj._

 

> “Mmph.” Meg Masters mendesah di bawah kuasanya. Castiel tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia membalas ciuman Meg dengan gairah yang tidak wajar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap sulfur yang menguar di udara bagai racun yang memabukkan. Saat iblis itu meraih belakang kepala Castiel, mencoba menekannya agar bibir mereka saling mengenal; Castiel tidak tahu mengapa ia menurut.
> 
> Ia melupakan segalanya dan mencium Meg seolah tidak akan ada hari esok lagi.
> 
> “Wow.” Meg berkata setelah mereka terpisah. Castiel bisa melihat wajah asli sang Iblis di balik topeng _vessel_ nya yang cantik. Mengerikan (namun, memuaskan.)
> 
> Castiel tersenyum. “Aku mempelajarinya dari si tukang pizza.”
> 
> (Di latar belakang, Dean tersedak.)

 

**extricate** , _vb._

 

> “Jadi, yang kulihat lima detik lalu adalah Dean?” Castiel meminta konfirmasi.
> 
> Crowley mendelik padanya dengan pandangan memperingatkan. Ia mendesis. “Ya. Dean.” Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan Lucifer tidak mendengar pembicaraannya. “Dia ingin kau mengeluarkan Lucifer! Sekarang juga!”
> 
> Castiel mengerjap. “Dean?”
> 
> Kepanikan mulai menjalari Crowley. Ia membulatkan mata, berseru dengan segala cara untuk menyadarkan Castiel.
> 
> Namun, terlambat.
> 
> (Terkunci dalam pikirannya, Castiel mencoba menggali lebih dalam kenapa mendengar nama Dean disebutkan, membuatnya terganggu.)

 

 

* * *

 

** F **

 

**fathom** , _vb._

 

> “Beritahu kalau dia sudah menyaksikan malaikat utusan Tuhan. Lalu dia akan beritahu kita di mana malaikat itu,” kata Castiel dengan lancar saat Dean bertanya apa rencana mereka sebelum masuk ke kantor polisi dan mencari tahu soal keberadaan Raphael.
> 
> “Kau serius?” Dean mengangkat alis. “Kau akan masuk ke sana dan berkata yang sebenarnya?”
> 
> Castiel menyipitkan mata, bingung. “Kenapa tidak?”
> 
> Dean menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dan alih-alih menggoda Castiel, ia malah mendekat untuk merapikan dasi sang malaikat.
> 
> “Karena... kami adalah manusia,” katanya, melihat Castiel sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya manusiawi. “Dan saat manusia sangat, sangat menginginkan sesuatu—” Dean merogoh saku mantelnya dan mencari tanda pengenal palsu miliknya yang lain. Disisipkannya benda itu di saku bagian dalam _trenchcoat_ Castiel. Ia lalu tersenyum. “—kami berbohong.”
> 
> (Saat Castiel mengikuti langkah Dean masuk ke bangunan kantor kepolisian, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya-tanya, _Kapan Dean berbohong untuk mendapakan apa yang ia inginkan?_ )
> 
> (Hingga Castiel sadar, ia tidak peduli bila Dean berbohong padanya.)
> 
> (Karena Dean selalu melakukan apapun dengan alasan yang kuat untuk itu.)

 

**fluent** , _adj._

 

> Charlie histeris.
> 
> Ia terus mengekori gerak-gerik Castiel dengan matanya. Bukan pandangan mencurigai atau ketakutan. Lebih ke pandangan memuja, kagum, dan takjub. Castiel tidak membencinya, tapi juga tidak terlalu menyukai perhatian itu.
> 
> “Charlie, berhenti mendelik pada Cass.” Dean menegur saat Charlie dengan terang-terangan melotot pada Castiel yang sedang makan burger.
> 
> Pipi Charlie merona, malu karena tertangkap basah. Castiel bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran gadis berambut merah ini. Ia pasti begitu terkesan karena melihat malaikat yang begitu manusiawi. Charlie begitu sederhana. Ia menganggap malaikat adalah makhluk yang mengagumkan. Castiel tidak akan heran bila gadis itu lalu menyamaratakan semua spesies malaikat sebagai makhluk baik.
> 
> “Cass, kau mau kubuatkan kopi?” Suara Dean memecah perhatian Castiel. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.
> 
> Castiel tersenyum. “Ya, tentu.”
> 
> Dean membalas senyumnya. Tatapnya beralih. “Kau mau juga, Charlie?”
> 
> Sesuatu terlintas di wajah Charlie. Castiel hampir bisa menangkapnya, sayangnya Charlie cepat menguasai diri kembali. “Tidak, kopi membuatku sakit perut. Kau tahu, asam lambung dan semacamnya.”
> 
> “Oke.” Dean mengangkat bahu, lalu berlalu. Charlie memandang punggungnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.
> 
> (Sejak itu, Charlie selalu tampak gembira—terlalu gembira—bila Dean meminta atau menawarkan sesuatu pada Castiel.)
> 
> (Castiel tidak mengerti, tapi Charlie sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu yang Castiel tidak tahu.)

 

**foreboding** , _n._

 

> “Aku minta maaf, Dean.”
> 
> Dean mengibaskan tangan seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Castiel menarik napas berat.
> 
> “Aku akan mencari jalan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu.”
> 
> Castiel mungkin salah, tapi ia seakan melihat kilatan di mata hijau Dean. Suara pria itu tercekat. “Oke, Cass. Satu-satu setiap saat.”
> 
> _Kehabisan waktu._ Castiel bisa merasakan bagian dalam tubuhnya menyerang balik dan memberontak; berusaha kabur dan menghancurkan. Castiel menekan tangannya, menyentuh dada Dean; menyalurkan segenap kesungguhan dalam sentuhan dan suaranya. “Aku serius.”
> 
> Setengah kesadaran Castiel terkoyak saat para Leviathan berusaha membebaskan diri dari dalam dirinya. Dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah pandangan ngeri Dean yang tak mungkin dilupakannya sampai kapanpun.

 

**frequency** , _n._

 

> Seberapa sering Castiel harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa bila Dean _memang_ tidak pernah mencintainya dengan cara yang sama?
> 
> (Menjadi manusia artinya merasakan patah hati, Castiel tidak menyukai itu.)

 

 

* * *

 

** G **

 

**girl** , _n._

 

> “Yo, Cass.” Dean menyeringai sembari mengangkat botol birnya. “Coba kau lihat gadis di sana.”
> 
> Castiel mengerutkan dahi, memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk botol Dean. Seorang gadis pengantar barang sedang mengobrol dengan si pemilik bar dan salah seorang langganannya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan kedua pria yang ada di depannya ikut tertawa.
> 
> “Aku melihatnya sekarang,” kata Castiel. Ia berbisik pelan. “Mungkinkah—“
> 
> Dean mengangkat bahu. “Uh, siapa tahu?” Ia meminum birnya lagi, bergidik. “ _Crap._ Rasanya seperti menonton lima menit pertama di setiap film porno.”
> 
> Castiel mengawasi pergerakan ketiga objek itu. Si gadis pengantar barang tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk pundak kedua pria yang diajaknya berbicara. Gadis itu lalu meminta permisi.
> 
> Dean mengerjap, tidak mengerti. “Tunggu, bukannya Cupid—“
> 
> Tapi Cass mengerti. Ia melihat kedua pria itu berbagi tatapan mesra tidak lama setelah gadis itu pergi. “Kurasa, wanita itu tadi adalah Cupid yang kita kejar.”
> 
> Dean menyemburkan sebagian bir yang diminumnya.

**glutton** , _n._

  

> Saat Castiel lebih mengerti tentang manusia, ia akan kembali teringat hari dimana dirinya dipengaruhi oleh kekuatan Kelaparan. Dan saat itu, ia akan bersyukur. Ia berterimakasih pada sang _vessel_ , Jimmy, dan kecintaannya pada burger. Castiel akan menghela napas lega karena apa yang sangat diinginkannya adalah menghabiskan beribu-ribu burger, alih-alih—
> 
> (Castiel merinding, membayangkan apa yang Kelaparan akan perbuat dengan keinginannya yang sekarang.)
> 
> “Kau oke, Cass?” Dean menjilat bibir, merasai sejejak lapisan isi pai yang dimakan tertinggal di sana. “Kau pucat.”
> 
> “Aku baik-baik saja, Dean.” Castiel berusaha tersenyum, lalu dengan berat hati mengalihkan pandangan.

 

**god** , _n._

 

> “Ayah.”
> 
> Castiel berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Lucifer sedang lengah, sehingga ia bisa sedikit banyak mengintip apa yang _vessel_ nya lihat saat ini.
> 
> Ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Tuhan yang selama ini dicari ternyata begitu dekat. Bahkan, tanpa Castiel ketahui, ia telah bertemu dengan-Nya. Dalam wujud yang sama pula, seorang penulis buku bernama Chuck Shurley atau yang lebih dikenal dengan alias Carver Edlund.
> 
> “Kau mengintip apa, adik kecil?” Lucifer menyadari keberadaan Castiel. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur Bunker Men of Letters—yang merupakan visualisasi Castiel tentang sudut pikirannya. Kini, Castiel tidak lagi berjengit atau merasa takut berlebihan tiap kali Lucifer muncul. Ia tahu bahwa meskipun sang kakak adalah Malaikat Utama yang patut disegani, Lucifer tetap membutuhkan Castiel sebagai _vessel_ nya.
> 
> “Kau sudah lihat Ayah, ya?” Lucifer menyeringai. “Hebat sekali ‘kan? Tidak kelihatan selama bermilenia, lalu tiba-tiba BOOM!” Ia memutar bola mata dengan dramatis, sebelum menyulut petasan untuk menegaskan maksud perkataannya. Castiel tidak terkejut. “Haleluya! Ini dia Tuhan!”
> 
> Lucifer mengelus kusen ambang pintu dengan jemarinya. “Tidakkah kau pikir itu mengesalkan, Castiel?” Ia melempar tatapan tajam. “Selalu mendahulukan manusia dibanding kita, anak-anaknya yang pertama.”
> 
> Castiel mendongak ke arah langit-langit seolah di sana ada jawabnya. “Kita bukan yang pertama, Lucifer.”
> 
> “Tidak, memang tidak.” Lucifer menggeleng. “Tapi, kita yang terbaik.”
> 
> “Kau tahu, Ayah tidak datang karena manusia.” Castiel menjawab. “Dia datang karena saudarinya, Amara.”
> 
> Lucifer meludah, marah. Matanya merah menyala. “Kenapa tidak langsung berhadapan dengan Amara? Kenapa harus mampir ke Winchester dulu?”
> 
> Castiel terdiam. Lucifer merangsek maju. “Aku memiliki ingatanmu, Castiel. Aku tahu hubungan ‘Chuck’”—Lucifer membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan ekspresi jijik—“dengan tokoh ciptaannya.”
> 
> “Mereka selalu menjadi favorit Ayah.” Sebagai bentuk kekesalannya, ia menendang konter dapur keras-keras. Setelahnya, tanpa menunggu respon Castiel, Lucifer melangkah pergi, masih bersungut-sungut.
> 
> Sang Malaikat Utama tak lagi mengunci Castiel di sudut pikirannya. Mungkin kemarahan membuatnya lengah. Sekarang, Castiel bisa melihat apa yang Lucifer lihat. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang Lucifer dengar. Dan juga… apa yang Lucifer katakan.
> 
> _“Lucifer!”_
> 
> Gedoran di pintu menguat. Suara musik di radio, dimatikan.
> 
> _“Jika Ayah_ memang _mau bicara, dia akan_ langsung _bicara kepadaku!”_
> 
> (Mungkin yang diinginkan Lucifer selama ini hanyalah sosok seorang Ayah.)
> 
> (Lucifer mendengar pikiran Castiel itu. Ia berseru lantang menyuruhnya tutup mulut serta berhenti membanding-bandingkan masalah ini dengan masalah Dean Winchester.)

 

**guy** , _n._

 

> Charlie tidak menyukai laki-laki. Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun membalas godaan pria yang menyambanginya di bar. Charlie cantik. Charlie cerdas. Charlie lucu. Charlie menarik.  Castiel tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kenapa.
> 
> “Oh?” Charlie tampak terkejut saat disodori pertanyaan begitu. Tapi toh ia tertawa lepas dan menjawab, “Itu karena mereka bukan tipeku.”
> 
> Castiel mengernyitkan alis. “Maksudnya, kau hanya menyukai jenis manusia tertentu?”
> 
> Charlie tertawa. Dua bersaudara Winchester sedang memesan bir, hanya tinggal dirinya dan Castiel di meja. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik menggoda. “Aku lebih ke tipe feminis.”
> 
> Diberinya sang malaikat kedipan kecil. Castiel mengerjap. “Maksudmu—“
> 
> Tapi perkataan Castiel tidak pernah terselesaikan. Dean dan Sam terlanjur kembali, membawa minuman serta beberapa makanan di tangan. Charlie sudah kembali sibuk mengobrol dan sesekali mengecek beberapa _waitress_ yang berlalu lalang. Dean dan Sam berdiskusi soal kasus _shapeshifter_ yang baru mereka temukan. Castiel diam mendengarkan.
> 
> (Dalam diam, ia tak bisa berhenti berpikir, _Mungkinkah?_ )

 

 

 


	2. H—O

 

 

** H **

 

**halo** , _n._

 

> Suatu malam di tengah jalan raya antah berantah, Impala Dean mogok dan si pemiliknya terlalu lelah setelah menghajar beberapa Dewa Pagan. Castiel setengah menyesal karena meminta Sam membawa mobilnya. Tapi karena ada seorang wanita setengah baya yang menjadi korban penyergapan, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.
> 
> Dean langsung tersuruk lelah di bangku pengemudi, kepala bersandar di atas jaket yang dipakainya sebagai bantal. Ia menutupi wajah dengan lengannya. Castiel duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursi belakang. Malaikat tidak perlu tidur, ia bisa mengawasi Dean sepanjang malam.
> 
> “Cass.” Dean bergumam pelan. Castiel menoleh cepat.
> 
> “Ya, Dean?”
> 
> Dean mengumamkan sesuatu lagi. Castiel tidak menangkap kata-katanya. Ia mendekatkan diri.
> 
> “Apa?”
> 
> Dean mendengus, lalu berbicara teramat lirih—setengah sadar, atau malah tidak sadar samasekali. “Cass, apa kau sungguh tidak punya harpa? Atau halo di kepala?”
> 
> Castiel terpana. Lalu sunyi. Dean mendengkur halus setelah itu, meninggalkan sang malaikat mengawasi dengan hati hangat.

 

**heathen** , _n._

 

> Hannah memojokkannya. Ia bersama saudara-saudarinya yang lain.
> 
> Castiel hanya bisa memberi mereka pandangan meminta maaf.
> 
> Tidak ada kata apapun. Tapi semua malaikat tahu bahwa keprotektifan Castiel dalam melindungi para Winchester bersaudara sudah cukup membuktikan dimana loyalitasnya berada.

 

**heavenly** _, adj._

 

> Sam tertawa. Dean tertawa. Bahkan Kevin Tran juga menyumbang suara serak untuk menghargai usaha mereka membuatnya tergelak.
> 
> Castiel tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan, tapi ia tahu mereka bahagia.
> 
> (Dan apakah Castiel ingin menukar segalanya agar kembali dalam lingkupan surgawi di atas sana?)
> 
> “Mungkin tidak,” katanya pelan.
> 
> (Keluarganya di sini.)

 

**hug** , _vb._

 

> Ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana manusia bisa memiliki cara untuk saling terkoneksi tanpa pertukaran gelombang pikiran atau radar bawah sadar. Manusia mempunyai cara yang unik untuk membuat ‘hubungan’ di antara sesamanya. Dari yang paling sederhana, yaitu jabat tangan. Hingga yang kompleks, hubungan seksual.
> 
> Tapi, tidak ada yang dinilai Castiel paling murni, semurni pelukan. Melingkarkan lenganmu ke tubuh orang lain, mentransfer sebagian kehangatan, mencampuradukkan aroma tubuh, meleburkan diri dalam sentuhan lembut.
> 
> Castiel menyukainya.
> 
> (Namun, nanti ia akan mempelajari bahwa pelukan yang sesungguhnya lebih sering hanya berarti selamat datang atau selamat tinggal.)

 

 

* * *

 

** I **

 

**idiosyncratic** _, adj._

 

> “Uh, Cass,” kata Dean memulai dengan canggung. “Kenapa kau mengendus makananmu?”
> 
> Jika ada Sam di sisinya sekarang, mungkin Dean tidak perlu menegur tingkah laku Castiel yang aneh dan sangat tidak ‘manusia’. Sam akan menggunakan pendekatan yang lebih halus, sehingga Dean tidak perlu terjebak kewajiban untuk mengingatkan Castiel bahwa mereka ada di tengah masyarakat umum.
> 
> Castiel melirik dari samping pai yang dibawanya ke depan hidung. “Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menyukainya.”
> 
> Dean tertawa gugup. “Yang jelas bukan karena baunya, Cass.”
> 
> “Bukan?” Castiel menelengkan kepala. Ia mengerjap. “Tapi ini aromanya enak.”
> 
> Dean mengambil sepotong pai dari piringnya sendiri dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Cass tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia menyeringai. “Aku suka karena rasanya, Cass.”
> 
> Mata biru Castiel membulat.
> 
> “ _Peach._ ” Dean nyengir, memakan painya lagi. “Kesukaanku.”
> 
> (Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi—maupun mengendus makanan yang lain. Ia percaya pada selera Dean.)

 

**impetuous** , _adj._

 

> “Cassie, Cassie, Cassie.” Balthazar mendesah lelah. “Lain kali, jika kau memang hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Winchester, jangan melibatkanku lagi.”
> 
> Sang malaikat yang lebih tua melangkah menjauh dengan gerutuan yang masih menggema tentang usaha sisa-sianya menyelamatkan Titanic (“Blimey _, film payah itu lagi!”_ ).

 

**infinite** , _adj._

 

> Castiel harus meninggalkan Dean sendirian di Purgatori. Sebuah langkah mutlak dan absolut agar orang yang paling berharga sepanjang eksistensi Castiel itu bisa memiliki peluang untuk selamat.
> 
> Meskipun definisi _selamat_ di sini perlu dirumuskan lagi.
> 
> (Castiel berlari tanpa henti, mencegah diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ia harus menahan segala ingin untuk tidak kembali.)
> 
> (Di sini, di Purgatori—hukumannya abadi. Tempat sesungguhnya bagi Castiel untuk menebus diri.)
> 
> ( _Jangan Dean, jangan libatkan Dean,_ Castiel memohon tiap kali doa sang sulung Winchester sampai kepadanya.)

 

**irreverence** , _n._

 

> Dean tidak bisa mencintai Tuhan karena ia tidak yakin Dia ada.
> 
> Tapi, Castiel berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini. Kenapa Dean berlutut dalam balutan ketakutan dan kepatuhan semata? _Di mana cinta Dean untuk Sang Penguasa Alam Semesta?_

 

 

* * *

 

** J **

 

**jerk** _, n._

 

> “ _Jerk.”_
> 
> _“Bitch.”_
> 
> (Castiel menerima rangkulan hangat dari Sam dan Dean. Mereka menggiringnya masuk ke Bunker dan menyelamatinya karena telah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Winchester.)

 

**journal** , _n._

 

> Ada beberapa lembar kosong dalam jurnal yang diwarisi Dean dari ayahnya, John. Lembar-lembar itu tak pernah ditulisi. Dean tidak berniat melanjutkan melengkapi jurnal itu dengan pengetahuannya.
> 
> ( _“Karena Cass, aku tidak mau dianggap sedang menulis wasiat. Jadi selama kau dan Sammy ada di sini, kalian bisa menyerap sebanyak apapun informasi dariku. Kalian saja nanti yang menuliskannya di sini jika aku—_ well, _kau tahulah.”_ )
> 
> (Cass menyurukkan jurnal itu ke dada Dean dengan sedikit kasar.)

 

**just** , _adj._

 

> Hanya sebagai bentuk afeksi platonis, Castiel mengecup dahi Dean lembut. Si pria pemburu itu bergumam dalam tidurnya. Namun, Castiel sudah menghilang dalam kelepakan sayap tak kasat mata sebelum mendengar Dean membisikkan namanya.

 

**juvenile** , _n._

 

> _“Sammy!” Seorang bocah berambut pirang berseru. “Lihat kemari, lihat kemari.”_
> 
> _Si bocah itu menggendong bocah lain yang lebih muda dan mendudukannya di dekat jendela. Anak yang dipanggil Sammy itu tergelak gembira karena berada di dekat kakaknya._
> 
> _“Lihat, Sam!” Si bocah berambut pirang menunjuk ke angkasa, menembus kaca yang memisahkan mereka dengan dunia luar sana. Sammy mengikuti telunjuknya dengan antusias. “Itu pelangi!”_
> 
> _Sammy tertawa. Kakaknya ikut tersenyum bahagia._
> 
> (Kadang Castiel lupa bahwa bukan tanpa alasan Ayah mencintai makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang _ini_ melebihi cinta-Nya pada yang lain.)

 

* * *

 

** K **

 

**keen** , _adj._

 

> “Mungkin kau bisa melawan Tanda itu bertahun-tahun; mungkin berabad-abad, seperti Cain.”
> 
> Castiel menatap mata orang yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun dan ia tidak menjumpai optimisme yang biasanya terpancar dari sana.
> 
> “Tapi kau tak bisa melawan selamanya.”
> 
> Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.
> 
> “Dan saat kau akhirnya berubah—dan kau akan berubah—“
> 
> Sudut bibir lawan bicaranya berkedut.
> 
> “Sam dan semua orang yang kau kenal, semua yang kau sayangi—mereka sudah lama mati.”
> 
> Sesuatu terlintas di wajahnya.
> 
> “Semuanya kecuali **aku**.”
> 
> Laki-laki itu masih membatu, diam sempurna.
> 
> “Aku yang harus menyaksikanmu membunuh semua orang di dunia.”
> 
> Nyalang membara, raut wajahnya berubah.
> 
> “Jadi kalau ada kesempatan sedikit saja untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi dari ruangan ini.”
> 
> Sang pembawa Tanda menatapnya liar dengan napas memburu.

 

**kindred** , _adj._

 

> Satu kata.
> 
> Purgatori.
> 
> (Dan cerita di dalamnya, tidak akan terkatakan—selamanya.)
> 
> (Paling tidak mereka saling mengerti untuk tidak bicara, mengingat-ingat luka.)

 

**kitchen** _, n._

 

> Kadang kilasan-kilasan pengalaman yang dihabiskan Castiel selama menjadi _vessel_ Lucifer mendatanginya tanpa peringatan. Bukan hal yang membahayakan tentu, tapi ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa itu tidak mengganggu.
> 
> “Cass?”
> 
> Suara Dean memasuki pendengarannya. Castiel mengerjap, limbung sesaat.
> 
> “Hei, _buddy._ ” Dean menangkap lengannya. Khawatir, ia memaksa sang malaikat duduk di kursi. “Kau baik-baik saja?”
> 
> Castiel menyunggingkan senyum lemah, tidak meyakinkan. “Ya, Dean.”
> 
> “Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Cass. Kau pucat,” kata sang sulung Winchester. Ia melambaikan tangan ke sekitar konter dapur. Berbagai bahan makanan tersebar di atasnya. Dean sedang bersiap untuk memasaknya. “Bagaimana jika kubuatkan sesuatu? Burger?”
> 
> Sang malaikat menekan kepalanya tanpa sadar. “Jika kau tidak keberatan.” Malaikat tidak butuh makan tentu. Tapi sekali ini, Castiel berharap dirinya hanya manusia biasa. “Terima kasih, Dean.”
> 
> (Crowley berjengit. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakmengertian. _“Apa ini dapurnya Winchester?”_ )

 

**knack** , _n._

 

> Castiel melirik sekilas. Matanya tidak mendapatkan gambaran apapun untuk mengkonfirmasi.
> 
> Tetapi, suara derak Impala dan desah tak pantas yang didengarnya cukup sebagai bukti.
> 
> (Ah, sejak dulu ia tahu Anna memang _berbeda._ )

 

 

* * *

 

** L **

 

**latent** , _adj._

 

> **“** Kau tahu siapa yang merengek?” Mata hijau Dean menyorot tajam. “Bayi!”
> 
> Castiel seharusnya merasa tersinggung. Tapi, yang ia rasakan hanya simpati. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Dean telah berlalu dari hadapannya. Kalimat penghiburan Castiel tertelan kembali.
> 
> ( _“Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk jadi cengeng dan lemah, Dean! Camkan itu!”_ )

 

**leeve** , _n._

 

> Lucifer menyeringai lebar. Tangannya ringan mempermainkan belati malaikat. Matanya memancarkan kepuasan yang liar.
> 
> “Memutuskan mengambil tempat Winchester, eh?” Lucifer tertawa. “Tipikal.”
> 
> Castiel membeku. Ruang tempatnya berada telah berubah menjadi kandang masif tempat Tuhan mengurung sang Malaikat Utama yang memberontak.

 

**lascivious** , _adj._

 

> “Kau ingat rencananya, Cass.”
> 
> Dean mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak ada kelembutan lagi, yang ada hanya ketergesaan yang liar. Castiel merintihkan namanya, terlampau larut untuk sekedar menanggapi. Dean merenggut dagu Castiel, mendongakkannya.
> 
> “Kau dengar aku, Cass?”  Ia bertanya kasar, mendorong lebih dalam.
> 
> Di tengah napas yang memburu, Castiel menjawab terbata. “Ya—Dean—aku—mendengar— _oh!—_ mendengarmu.”
> 
> “Bagus.” Dean mendengkur pelan di telinga Castiel, dengan seduktif menggiring sang mantan malaikat untuk kembali dalam iramanya. Tidak ada yang menginterupsi desahan, rintihan, dan seruan mendesak, meminta, membutuhkan.
> 
> _Besok setelah semuanya berakhir,_ _aku akan mendapat lebih._
> 
> (Saat keduanya terbaring kelelahan, Dean melirik pada sosok di sampingnya. Diberinya kecupan kasar meninggalkan bekas di leher Castiel. Tanda untuk yang terakhir kali.)
> 
> (Dan pagi datang tanpa permisi, meninggalkan ranjang reyot sebagai saksi.)
> 
> (Dunia runtuh hari ini.)

 

**liar** , _n._

 

> “Lihat mataku dan katakan kau tidak bekerjasama dengan Crowley.”
> 
> Api suci berkobar di sekitar kaki Castiel. Dan ia tidak mengalihkan pandang dari nyalanya.
> 
> “ _You, son of a bitch._ ”
> 
> (Yang didengar Castiel bukan murka. Tapi kecewa.)
> 
> (Sesalnya menyesakkan.)

 

 

* * *

 

** M **

 

**mar** , _vb._

 

> Bagaimana caranya menghancurkan apa yang sudah remuk redam?
> 
> Kau merekonstruksinya kembali, menyempurnakannya, dan membuat ia mengingat semua.
> 
> Terus-menerus.
> 
> _“Aku mengerti. Ini hukuman kebangkitan. Aku harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini lagi dan lagi, semakin buruk setiap saat.”_

**meticulous** , _adj._

 

> “Apa mereka akan melakukannya di panggung?”
> 
> Marie mengangkat bahu. Matanya ikut berkilat saat melihat bahwa agen FBI yang satu ini kelihatannya lebih ramah ketimbang yang satu lagi. “Oh, tidak seeksplisit itu. Hanya kautahu, _hint-hint_ saja.” Ia menyeringai, lalu menambahkan, “Itulah keuntungan kami. Kirsten dan Siobhan memang aslinya berpacaran.”
> 
> Pria luar biasa jangkung di sampingnya, tersenyum sendiri. Marie bertanya-tanya, kenapa seorang agen FBI begitu tertarik dengan adegan subteks di drama yang ia tulis.

 

**mundane** , _adj._

 

> “Siapa namamu?” Wanita bernama Nora yang menerimanya saat  wawancara, bertanya.
> 
> Castiel mengerjap. Dan ia tersenyum menyakinkan saat menjawab, “Steve.” Lalu menyambung. “Namaku Steve Rogers.”
> 
> (Jika sekumpulan orang di bis yang ditumpanginya tidak membicarakan Captain America dengan begitu antusias, mungkin Castiel harus berakhir dengan nama yang lebih payah daripada Clarence atau Emmanuel.)

 

**muse** , _vb._

 

> Tidak ada keraguan.
> 
> Tidak ada ketidakpercayaan.
> 
> Matanya lemah memancarkan harapan.
> 
> _“Ambil aku saja,”_ ia memohon. _“Kumohon, pilih aku.”_
> 
> Jimmy Novak menyerahkan sisa hidup terakhirnya dengan menjadi pelayan Surga. Dan Castiel tidak bisa meminta lebih lagi. Castiel berhutang padanya.

 

 

* * *

 

** N **

 

**nauseate** , _vb._

 

> Impala itu mundur kembali. Dean menjulurkan kepala keluar, matanya mencari-cari sampai kekecewaan terlukis di wajah. Ia menarik napas.
> 
> (Castiel berdiri di sana. Tapi kehadirannya tidak pantas lagi setelah kekacauan yang ia timbulkan.)
> 
> (Dean _tidak layak_ untuk kembali terlibat dengan bencana bernama Castiel.)

**neuteur** , _adj._

 

> Itulah mengapa, tidak penting siapa yang bisa membuat Castiel jatuh cinta.
> 
> (Tadinya begitu.)

**nonchalant** , _adj._

 

> “Cass, makan saja, oke? Kau manusia sekarang, kau butuh nutrisi.”
> 
> “Kau tidur di ranjangku saja, aku tidak mengantuk. Kupikir aku akan menghabiskan malam yang cerah ini dengan berkeliaran di bar dan bersenang-senang.”
> 
> “Tidak, Sammy. Aku akan masak burger. Kau buat sendiri makanan kelincimu. Cass, kau suka burger ‘kan? Biar kutebak, dengan ekstra bawang?”
> 
> “Bung, kau harusnya tidur. Berhenti menonton televisi, kau butuh istirahat.”
> 
> “Hei, Cass. Kau tidak keberatan ‘kan jika aku memutar lagu? Bagus! Kau bakal suka. Ini favoritku.”
> 
> “Sammy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang mengenalkan Cass pada kenikmatan duniawi bernama pai!”
> 
> (Yeah, _smooth_ , Dean.)

 

**novice** , _n._

 

> Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia membutuhkannya. Sekarang. Lagi. Dan Lagi.
> 
> “Whoo—“ Dean tertawa terengah, sembari menangkup wajah Castiel. “Pelan saja, Cass.” Dean mengecup sudut bibirnya. “Kita punya banyak waktu.”
> 
> (Manusia. Ah, begitu banyak yang harus dipelajari agar terbiasa.)

 

 

* * *

 

** O **

 

**observe** , _vb._

 

> “Charlie, berhenti meringis padaku,” kata Dean tajam dari seberang meja. Charlie tersentak, wajahnya bersemu.
> 
> “Oke,” cicitnya otomatis. Di balik koran, Sam tersenyum samar.
> 
> Dean kembali berkonsentrasi membalut lengan Castiel.
> 
> (Oh, hingga tak dilihatnya Charlie dan Sam bertukar pandang penuh arti.)

 

**oppression** , _n._

 

> _“Dammit, Cass!”_
> 
> _“Dean!”_
> 
> _“Dia pergi, Sammy!”_
> 
> _“Malaikat-malaikat lain mengejarnya, Dean. Itu pilihan yang masuk akal.”_
> 
> _“Dia_ pergi, _tanpa_ kita _!”_
> 
> _“Itu yang terbaik!”_
> 
> _“Apa? Kau juga? Kau pikir itu yang terbaik? Misi bunuh diri?”_
> 
> _“Dean, kau tahu bukan itu—“_
> 
> (“Sialan, Cass. Kenapa kau harus mempersulit dirimu sendiri? _Son of a bitch_. Kau punya kami! Kau punya _aku!_ ”)
> 
> (Castiel bisa mematikan ‘radio malaikat’-nya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mematikan ‘saluran Dean’.)

 

**ostensible** , _adj._

 

> “Siapa kau!”
> 
> Mary Winchester nyaris menekan pelatuk, jika putra sulungnya tidak berlari masuk dan berseru, “Whoa! Mom, tenang, dia teman!”
> 
> Tidak yakin, Mary melirik figur pria di hadapannya. Refleksnya sedikit terlambat saat pria itu mendadak menyerbu Dean dan—memeluknya. Erat. Terbata, Mary mendengar pria itu berkata dengan nada serak. “Dean. Kau—selamat. Kau—“
> 
> “Sssh, Cass." Dean mengelus punggung pria yang dipeluknya. “Aku selamat. Ceritanya panjang.”
> 
> “Aku—aku sungguh senang kau selamat, Dean.”
> 
> “Aku juga.” Dean meringis.
> 
> Dalam pengamatannya yang diam, sisi keibuan Mary menghangat. _Hm. Zaman memang sudah berubah,_ pikirnya. Dan jika Dean bahagia, jika _putra_ nya bahagia, maka Mary tidak keberatan.

 

**outcast** , _n._

 

> “Kau tahu perbedaan kita, Castiel?” Lucifer mendengkur manis, dengan tangan mengancam di leher Castiel. Sang Malaikat Utama begitu senang bermain ‘Siapa-Bosnya-Di-Sini’ dengan adik tersayang, yang berarti adalah siksaan dan bukan sikap menjengkelkan. Oh, ya. Lucifer lebih menyukai Sam Winchester, _vessel_ sejatinya. Castiel bukan apa-apa. Tidak layak mendapat perlakuan serupa.
> 
> “Kau—dan aku— _memang berbeda_ —Lucifer,” geram Castiel di balik giginya yang terkatup rapat. “Samasekali berbeda.”
> 
> Lucifer menggumam sedih, seolah terluka hatinya. Mengelus leher sang adik, Malaikat Utama itu berujar, “Kau benar, Castiel. Kita berbeda.” Lucifer menelusur nadi di permukaan kulit yang terbuka. “Aku menolak untuk membungkuk hormat pada makhluk rendahan ciptaan Ayah. Aku menolak mencintai manusia, seperti yang Ayah perintahkan.”
> 
> Castiel menggeram. Lucifer mengerjap prihatin. “Tapi kau—kau mencintai mereka.“ Dijambaknya rambut hitam Castiel, ekspresinya menggelap, matanya nyalang penuh ketidaksukaan. “Kau _terlalu_ mencintai mereka.”
> 
> Castiel tidak menyangkal. Semua perkataan Lucifer memang benar.
> 
> Mereka memang berbeda.
> 
> (Dan lihat.)
> 
> (Keduanya terbuang.)

 

 

 


	3. P—Z

 

 

** P **

 

 **pantomime** , _vb._

 

 

> “Hei, Sammy!” Dean berbisik dengan nada panik di suaranya. Sam mengalihkan diri dari riset yang sedang dikerjakannya, membalas dengan ‘apa’ yang lumayan keras. Dean mendelik padanya. “Shh!”
> 
> Sam mengerutkan dahi, mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik kesal. “Apa?”
> 
> “Cass!” Satu kata dan Dean membulatkan mata. Wajahnya merona.
> 
> Sam tertawa pelan. “Kenapa dengan Cass?”
> 
> Dean melirik ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan Bunker dengan kecemasan berlebih seolah Cass bisa kapan saja masuk dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Untunglah ia melakukan itu, karena saat Dean hampir membuka mulut, sosok yang dikhawatirkan mendadak muncul di ambang sana.
> 
> Dean menelan ludah dan _oh! Apa itu gejala hiperventilasi?_
> 
> (Sam menatap Cass takjub. Cass berdiri tidak nyaman, tangannya menarik bagian bawah kemeja _plaid_ yang dipinjamnya dari Dean.)
> 
> ~~Dean tidak menyangka bahwa Cass akan tampil semenarik itu.~~
> 
> “Castiel, selamat, _man_ , kau resmi jadi pemburu.” Sam menyelamati dengan senyum kelewat lebar—ambigu kepada siapa senyumnya terarah.

 

 **perceive** , _vb._

 

 

> _Mata Dean begitu hijau. Sehijau hutan, sesejuk embun di atas dedaunan._
> 
> Tapi masih hening.
> 
> Sementara—
> 
> _Mata Cass begitu biru. Sebiru angkasa, begitu dalam menenggalamkan bak samudera._
> 
> (Charlie menarik bahu Sam mendekat, lalu berbisik, “Apa mereka _selalu_ melakukan _tatapan seintim_ itu setiap hari?”)
> 
> Sam meringis.

 

 **pertinent** , _adj._

 

 

> Tuhan—uh, Chuck tergolek lemah. Cahayanya meredup. Chuck kacau. Dan begitu pula nasib ciptaan-Nya nanti. Sungguh tinggal tunggu waktu.
> 
> (“Cass? Ini kau? Kau bisa mendengarku? Cass? Cass!”)
> 
> (“Dean.”—jeda—“Lucifer sudah pergi, Amara merenggutnya dari tubuhku.”)
> 
> Dunia akan kiamat. Tapi itu _nanti_.

 

 **profound** , _adj._

 

 

> “Impala.”
> 
> “Burger.”
> 
> “Pai _._ ”
> 
> “Bir.”
> 
>  “Casa Erotica.”
> 
> “Busty Asian Beauties.”
> 
> “Dr. Sexy MD.”
> 
> _Dan—_
> 
> (“Cass, ruang pribadi!”)
> 
> “Castiel.”
> 
> (Tidak ada yang mau mengaku telah meninggalkan catatan ini di depan pintu kulkas. Yang jelas, bukan Sam. Sungguh kali ini bukan dia.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Q **

 

 **quandary** , _n._

 

 

> Dean menatapnya dengan penuh determinasi. Tangan erat mencengkeram bahu Castiel. Suaranya serak, saat berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan. “Cass, aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu.”
> 
> Castiel mencoba melepaskan diri. Matanya balas menatap dengan sedih. “Dean, aku tidak bisa.”
> 
> “Sialan, Cass!”
> 
> Benny berdehem di latar belakang. “Tidak ada yang tahu apa portal itu bisa menyelundupkan malaikat, kau tahu.”
> 
> Dean melirik marah. “Diam, Benny. Aku yang pegang kendali. Kita tidak akan pergi tanpa Cass. Kita semua akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama.” Matanya kembali melihat pada Cass. “ _Tidak terkecuali._ ”
> 
> (Castiel pantas dihukum. Tapi, sampai kapan?)

 

 **quasi** , _adj._

 

 

> “Selamat pagi, Dean.” Dikecup bibirnya, Dean tersenyum.
> 
> “Kerja bagus, sobat.” Ditepuk punggungnya, Dean mengibaskan tangan seolah itu bukan masalah besar.
> 
> “Hei, kau datang ke pesta kami ‘kan?” Mengangguk, Dean mengkonfirmasi.
> 
> “Dean! Lihat apa yang kubuat untuk _Halloween_! Apa ini mirip Wendigo asli?” Ditanyai pendapatnya, Dean mengiyakan dengan memuji.
> 
> (Ia diam, tak kasat mata; fisiknya tak pernah berkeluh-kesah, namun dirinya merasa begitu lelah.)
> 
> _Yang terpenting_ hanyalah _agar Dean bahagia._
> 
> ( ~~Tapi itu tidak cukup _bagimu_~~.)

 

 **queer** , _adj._

 

 

> “Aku bukan _gay_ , demi Tuhan.” Dean mengeluh. “Sudah cukup buruk, semua orang mengasumsikan aku dan Sam pasangan.”
> 
> (Malaikat adalah entitas berbeda. Bukan pria, bukan pula wanita. Dan jika begitu, ketertarikan pada mereka lalu masuk golongan mana?)
> 
> “Kau bukan _gay,_ Dean,” sahut Castiel, mengangguk memahami.

 

 **quote** , _vb._

 

 

> _Keluarga tidak berakhir dengan hubungan darah semata._
> 
> “Cass, bukan ‘itu’! Cass adalah keluarga!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** R **

 

 **reconcile** , _vb._

 

 

> Dengan lembut, ia menekankan bibir, melebur dua dalam satu, satu kecupan khidmat.
> 
> Dan akhirnya… damai.

 

 **rectify** , _vb._

 

 

> Hannah tidak mengerti. Ia terus bertanya kenapa Castiel masih memilih untuk berada di bumi alih-alih surga, rumahnya yang sejati. Hannah tidak mengerti. Ia terus menuntut jawaban atas keputusan Castiel mengabaikan saudara-saudarinya, keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Castiel menerima kejatuhannya. Castiel menerima kemanusiaannya. Castiel—menjadi Castiel yang bukan Castiel. _Castiel, kenapa?_
> 
> Oh, sungguh! Hannah tidak mengerti.
> 
> (“Manusia, Hannah, kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Tuhan mencintai mereka.”)

 

 **refute** , _vb._

 

 

> “Kau mengirim teman-temanmu ke dalam sana? Termasuk Cass?” Suaranya meninggi. “Itu misi bunuh diri!”
> 
> “Konsekuensi.”
> 
> “Mereka itu _teman-temanmu_!”
> 
> “Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama bila di posisiku.” Senyumnya dingin, tanpa jejak keramahan. “Aku tahu cara berpikirmu.”
> 
> “Tidak.” Matanya sarat kemurkaan. “Aku _tidak akan_ pernah melakukan itu.”
> 
> (Castiel menelengkan kepala, tatapnya sarat kecemasan. “Dean, apa Zachariah melakukan sesuatu padamu?”)
> 
> ( ~~akumembunuhmuakumembunuhmuakuadalahpembunuh~~ “Yeah?” Dean tertawa. “Hanya visi buatan tentang masa depan yang kacau. Brengsek itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya.” Ia menghindari mata Cass, berbisik lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Itu semua tidak akan terjadi.” ~~tidakdalampengawasanku~~ )

 

 **remnant** , _n._

 

 

> Dean memegang _trenchcoat_ cokelat itu lagi. Mendaratkan pandang dengan intens, seolah benda di tangannya adalah benda keramat. Satu tangannya yang bebas, merogoh saku. Diraihnya sebuah pematik.
> 
> Lalu—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tangan Dean gemetar.
> 
> (“Aku menyimpannya. Untukmu.”)
> 
> ~~Karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tak pernah percaya kau mati. Aku menolak percaya bahwa kau tiada. Kau belum mati. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. _Aku tahu._~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

** S **

 

 **serendipity** , _n._

 

 

> Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat Castiel melihat Dean, yang membuatnya kagum bukanlah wajah tampan Dean atau figur atletisnya. Yang membuat Castiel jatuh cinta adalah keindahan jiwa Dean. Jiwa yang telah berada di Neraka dan kembali.
> 
> Selama eksistensinya sebagai malaikat, Castiel tidak pernah melihat jiwa yang seindah, seterang, semenakjubkan jiwa Dean.
> 
> (Dean muncul dengan seringaian lebar di wajah. “Hei, aku mau dendeng sapi dan satu pak rokok mentol.”)
> 
> _Oh._ Sepertinya keindahan jiwa Deanlah yang membuat penampilannya begitu atraktif. Ah, Castiel baru sadar.

**simplicity** , _n._

 

 

> Dia hanya ingin merasa utuh.
> 
> ( _Siapa?_ )

**sophisticated** , _adj._

 

 

> Manusia.
> 
> (Dean.)
> 
> Malaikat.
> 
> (Castiel).
> 
> “Kau tahu, mereka berdua bodoh.” Sam mendengus.

**story** , _n._

 

 

> Ini adalah bagaimana semuanya bermula.
> 
> Ini adalah bagaimana semuanya terjadi.
> 
> (Namun, apakah ini juga akan memperlihatkan bagaimana semuanya berakhir?)

 

 

* * *

 

 

** T **

 

 **tacit** , _adj._

 

 

> Suatu hari…
> 
> (“Hei, Cass. Aku berdoa, oke?” Dean memejamkan mata beberapa detik, sebelum mengintip untuk melihat apakah ada hal yang terjadi. “Cass, aku berdoa agar kau membawa pantat bersayapmu—“
> 
> Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara rendah yang telah akrab di telinga, mengeluh pelan. “Ada cara yang lebih pantas untuk memanggilku, Dean.”
> 
> “Yeah, aku tahu.” Dean menyeringai. _~~Tapi aku belum bosan menggodamu.~~_ ~~)~~
> 
> Di lain waktu…
> 
> (“Cass!” Dean terlonjak saat merasakan presensi tanpa permisi sang malaikat di belakang punggungnya. “ _Get out from my ass._ ”
> 
> Castiel membelalakan mata. Kaget dan mungkin bingung. “Apa? Aku tidak pernah—“
> 
> Sammy mendengus, menyorot kakaknya tajam. “Bukan secara harfiah, Cass.”
> 
> “Oh.” Castiel tidak mengerti. Dean memasang wajah normalnya. _~~Mm, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan dia ada di sana.~~_ ~~)~~
> 
> Atau…
> 
> (“Sam,” panggil Castiel pelan. Sang bungsu Winchester menoleh, mengangkat alis. “apa Dean tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu secara harfiah?”
> 
> Dahi Sam langsung mengerut dalam. Ia mengutuk pelan.
> 
> Dean tidak mendengar kelanjutannya. Terlampau asyik membayangkan kata-katanya menjadi sesuatu yang literal. _You’re the real pain in the ass, Cass._ Dean tersenyum sendiri. _~~That I’d like to suffer for.~~_ )
> 
> Sekarang, Dean menyeringai sinting. Sam menjentikkan jari, lalu berseru lantang. “ _Dude! Porn. Reality.”_

 

 **talk** , _vb._

 

 

> Cass memandang mata Dean, seolah menyelami jiwanya. Dean memandang balik, membiarkan figur surgawi ini melakukan segala.
> 
> “Cass?”
> 
> “Ya, Dean?”
> 
> “Tinggallah.”
> 
> “Baik.”
> 
> (Ada alasan-alasan tak terucap, kalimat-kalimat lain tak tersurat, namun keduanya paham dan saling mengerti.)
> 
> (Tangan mereka terpaut, erat berbagi hangat. Bicara tidak melulu soal kata.)

**torpid** , _adj._

 

 

> Nantinya, mereka akan terbangun bersama. Dan untuk sejenak tidak ada yang tergerak untuk bergerak. Biarlah mereka menikmati pagi yang menggigil dengan bergelung dalm selimut.
> 
> Untuk sekali ini, dunia di luar sana (benar-benar) baik-baik saja.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** U **

 

 **undo** , _vb._

 

 

> Empat hari. Tujuh jam. Tigapuluh enam menit.
> 
> Selama itu, Dean menolak bicara dengan Castiel. Pria itu bahkan menghindar begitu Castiel memasuki ruangan. Pandang mereka tak lagi bertemu. Keduanya bertingkah bagai orang asing.
> 
> “Maafkan Dean, Cass,” kata Sam saat si malaikat duduk bersamanya di perpustakaan Bunker. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu, Dean menyambar botol birnya dan melangkah keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun. “Kau tahu, dia hanya khawatir. Perjanjian dengan Billie, konsekuensinya luar biasa.”
> 
> “Aku tahu, Sam.” Castiel menjawab cepat dengan nada tinggi—meskipun ia tidak bermaksud untuk marah. “Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran. Aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkanmu, dan menyelamatkan Mary. Tidak ada yang membuatku berbuat begitu. Aku bersedia menanggung resikonya.”
> 
> Sam menarik napas.

 

 **unresolved** , _adj._

 

 

> “Gabriel, kau jatuh cinta.”
> 
> Sang Malaikat Utama yang satu ini selalu menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Castiel. Gabriel memiliki selera humor yang aneh tapi itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya.
> 
> “Kali—“ Castiel memulai. “Kau jatuh cinta pada Dewi Kali.”
> 
> Gabriel mengerutkan hidung seolah Castiel baru saja mengatakan lelucon sangat payah yang bahkan membuatnya kesulitan memalsukan tawa. Ia menyipit, berusaha tidak terlihat baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Bibirnya mencibir. “Pft, Castiel.”
> 
> “Apa itu—“ Sesaat, Castiel tampak ragu melanjutkan, tapi toh ia akhirnya tetap bicara. “Apa itu alasan Michael marah padamu? Itulah kenapa kau pergi?”
> 
> Ada begitu ragam cerita tentang Gabriel di Surga. Ada beberapa yang cukup menyakinkan; beberapa lainnya begitu konyol dan rendahan. Jatuh cinta adalah salah satu dari jenis kisah yang kedua.
> 
> “Michael adalah penggerutu kelas berat yang tidak suka melihat orang lain senang,” kilah Gabriel, tidak benar-benar mengkonfirmasi.
> 
> “Gabriel—“
> 
> “Castiel.” Sang Malaikat Utama  itu memotong. Ada kefinalan dalam suaranya. Castiel terdiam. “Kau tidak tahu apapun. Kuhargai asumsimu terhadap apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi, cukup sampai di sana. Kau sungguh _tidak tahu_ apapun.”
> 
> Gabriel memutar tubuh. _Vessel_ nya bercahaya, saat ia memperlihatkan wujud surgawi yang sesungguhnya. Castiel menatap sayap-sayap keemasan yang terbentang indah di punggung sang Malaikat Utama. Lalu, ia mendengar suara semerdu lonceng mencapai pendengarannya. Suara asli Gabriel.
> 
> “Castiel, malaikat tidak jatuh cinta.”
> 
> Dan Gabriel menghilang dalam cahaya membutakan. Castiel mengerjap.
> 
> (Gabriel menyayangi Michael. Ia menyayangi saudara-saudari, tak terkecuali. Ia menyayangi keluarganya. Gabriel adalah teladan Castiel di Surga.)
> 
> (Tapi Gabriel sekarang sudah tiada. Dan Castiel tak pernah tahu bagaimana Gabriel menyembunyikan perasaannya selama bermilenia.)
> 
> ( _Malaikat tidak jatuh cinta._ Tapi ia melakukannya.)

**understatement** , _n._

 

 

> Dean menghabiskan malam dengan setumpuk buku legenda milik Bobby, sementara Sam pergi menggali informasi di perpustakaan setempat untuk tambahan bahan referensi. Seharusnya motel yang ia sewa sepi dan Dean merasa bosan setengah mati. Tapi, tidak.
> 
> Sepuluh langkah darinya, duduk Castiel—menonton intens suatu tayangan roman picisan di televisi. Dean mengerutkan dahi, tapi tidak menegur. Setidaknya, Castiel tidak menonton Casa Erotica di ruangan _yang sama_ dengan Dean. Bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. _Kau tidak seharusnya menonton film porno saat ada orang lain di sekitarmu, Cass._ Tampaknya Castiel mencerna kalimat itu.
> 
> “Aku tidak mengerti.”
> 
> Mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedari tadi dibaca, Dean merespon, tidak heran bahwa Castiel _tidak mengerti_ sesuatu dari siaran ulang drama payahnya. “Mengerti apa, Cass?”
> 
> “Ini.” Castiel mengarahkan dagu ke televisi yang sekarang tengah menyiarkan iklan. “Dean, Alfred bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza. Aloise memang seorang mahasiswa, tapi dia memiliki seorang adik tiri berumur dua bulan. Secara teknis, si mungil Mildred diasuh olehnya.”
> 
> “Um,” Dean masih belum mengerti. “dan?”
> 
> Castiel mengalihkan pandang dari kotak elektronik dan menoleh ke arah Dean. Ekspresinya serius memancarkan kebingungan. “Sudah tujuhbelas menit berlalu dan mereka belum saling menggoda.”
> 
> Mengerjap cepat, Dean mencerna kalimat Castiel. Ia nyaris mengajukan pertanyaan lain, sampai pemahaman merasuki dirinya. Tak lama, sepercik rona mewarnai pipi Dean. Matanya membulat dalam kengerian murni. “Cass, itu bukan film porno!”
> 
> Diam sejenak, mereka saling bertatapan.”Oh.”
> 
> Lalu Castiel kembali melihat ke arah televisi.

**universe** , _n._

 

 

> Dean tidak menyukai tatapan intens Castiel.
> 
> “Cass, berhenti memelototiku.” ~~Jangan melihatku seolah aku segalanya bagimu.~~
> 
> “Cass, lihat ke arah lain.” ~~Jangan melihatku seolah kau akan melakukan apapun demi aku.~~
> 
> “Cass, jangan—“ ~~Jangan melihatku seolah…~~
> 
> “Dean.” Castiel menyentuh bahunya pelan. Biru dan hijau beradu pandang. “Aku mengerti.”
> 
> ( _“Kau memang benar.” yang tak terucap mengiringi tatapan intens selanjutnya. Dean tidak keberatan.)_

 

 

* * *

 

** V **

 

 **verge** , _n._

 

 

> Berhadapan, Mary Winchester menyesap teh hangat. Matanya terarah pada pola cangkir alih-alih pada lawan bicaranya. Ia berdehem, sebelum bertanya dengan suara pelan. “Castiel, setelah kau meninggalkan surga, butuh berapa lama sampai kau merasa bahwa kau cocok berada di sini?” Mary mengangkat wajah. “Bahwa memang inilah tempatmu seharusnya berada?”
> 
> Benak Castiel berkelana.
> 
> (Jawabannya mungkin adalah “tak pernah”. Satu fakta di masa lalu. Tapi dusta bila dikatakan lagi. Karena Castiel sekarang tahu, tempatnya adalah berada di sisi para Winchester. Dimanapun mereka berada. Mereka saling membutuhkan, meski di sisi lain juga saling membahayakan. Bagaimanapun situasinya, mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Castiel cocok berada di sini.)
> 
> Namun Castiel tersenyum. “Kadang, aku masih belum yakin, Mary.”
> 
> (Karena memang ini bukan tempat Castiel seharusnya berada, tak peduli seberapa keras usaha Castiel untuk membaur.)
> 
> Mary menarik napas, wanita itu hanya bingung dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan. Castiel memahami.
> 
> “Tapi, _di sini_ memang tempatmu berada, Mary. Kau pantas berada di sini.”
> 
> Dan itu benar.

 

 **vague** , _adj._

 

 

> Uriel berdiri kaku dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya menyipit tidak suka pada manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang. “Kita seharusnya melakukan sesuatu, Castiel.”
> 
> Yang diajak bicara menarik napas, tangan menutupi wajah. Hening sejenak, sebelum dibalas. “Kau tahu perintah kita yang sebenarnya, Uriel.”
> 
> Uriel menoleh. Suaranya meninggi, sarat kekesalan. “Jadi, kita akan diam? _Menunggu?_ ”
> 
> “Ya,” jawab Castiel singkat. Uriel mendengus tidak senang. Lirih, ia masih menggerutu. Castiel tidak mendengarkan.

**vessel** , _n._

 

 

> Ishim memandang sangsi. Mirabel mengerutkan dahi. Setelah beratus tahun tak bertemu, Castiel masih mengingat wajah mereka. Bahkan apa yang ada di balik _meat-suit_ yang terjaga.
> 
> “Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu,” komentar Ishim.
> 
> Teringat jaman dahulu—ah, mungkin memang sempurna. Tapi Castiel tidak menginginkannya.

 

 **vantage** , _n._

 

 

> _Aku selalu iri padamu, Castiel._
> 
> _Kau percaya itu?_
> 
> _Kau selamat dari Neraka._
> 
> _Kau adalah pilihan Tuhan._
> 
> _Tapi lihat kau sekarang. Menyedihkan. Lemah._
> 
> _Jadi, sekarang… aku akan membantumu. Aku akan menyembuhkan  kelemahanmu terhadap manusia, seperti aku menyembuhkan diriku sendiri._
> 
> Jika Castiel tidak terluka terlalu parah, ia akan menyerang balik. Dan, tidak, ia tidak akan menyakiti Ishim tidak peduli seberapa buruk perlakuannya pada Castiel. Tidak, ia tidak akan melukai Ishim. Ia hanya ingin mengoreksinya.
> 
> _“Mereka bukan penyakit. Mereka adalah **berkat.** Manusia tidak melemahkanku, mereka **menguatkanku**._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** W **

 

 **wayward** , _adj._

 

 

> “Jadi, kita apa sekarang? Tim Kehendak Bebas?”

**WINCHESTER, DEAN** , _n._

 

 

> _“You are family.”_
> 
> Dia yang menentang Surga dan Neraka, tidak berpihak pada keduanya. Manusia yang mati lalu hidup kembali untuk disiapkan menjadi boneka pihak surgawi. Tidak. Ia tidak berjuang untuk entitas superior manapun. Ia berjuang untuk dan _hanya untuk keluarganya._

 

 **WINCHESTER, SAM** , _n._

 

 

> _“I pray.”_
> 
> Dia yang memulai Kiamat dan ditakdirkan mengakhirinya. Dia yang lebih dekat dengan kegelapan namun memiliki keyakinan yang kuat akan kebaikan. Dia yang masih memilih percaya saat semua tampak tidak mungkin dan tak pantas mendapatkannya. Dirinya adalah keseimbangan yang menengahi kekacauan dan keteraturan. Ia tidak takut untuk _berkorban dan berkorban_. 

 

 **WINCHESTER, CASTIEL** , _n._

 

 

> _“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.”_
> 
> Dia yang memberontak Surga demi manusia yang menganggapnya keluarga adalah satu-satunya yang mematuhi titah Ayahanda.
> 
> _Dia mencintai manusia._

 

 

* * *

 

 

** X **

**x-mas** , _n._

 

 

> Sam tahu dia membuat keputusan yang benar dengan meletakkan _mistletoe_ di berbagai tempat yang potensial.
> 
> ( _“SAM! WHAT THE FUCK?”_ )
> 
> Dia juga tahu bahwa mempelajari banyak buku mantera selama berhari-hari akan ada hasilnya.
> 
> ( _“Dean, aku terpental!”_ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Y **

**yet** , _adv._

 

 

> “Ayolah, Cass.” Dean tertawa, tapi Castiel tidak melihat apa yang lucu. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Dean untuk menyadari bahwa meskipun Castiel sudah tampak sangat manusiawi, ia masih belum menjadi manusia yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Dean terbatuk canggung, berhenti tertawa. Ia menaikkan alis. “Bung, kau mau pergi kencan dengan _itu_?”
> 
> Castiel menunduk, melihat pada seragam _Gas n’ Sip_ yang sudah dipakainya sedari pagi. “Hanya ini yang kupunya.”
> 
> Dean menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan komentar yang mungkin menyinggung Castiel. Fakta bahwa Dean dan Castiel duduk di dalam Impala, mengintai di luar rumah seorang wanita yang akan dikencani sang malaikat; entah mengapa membuatnya merasa… _aneh._ Ia sudah dengar cerita Castiel, Nora adalah wanita yang baik; memberi Castiel pekerjaan, bersikap ramah, bahkan menoleransinya untuk tidur di gudang toko karena Castiel tidak memiliki rumah. Dean bersyukur, malaikatnya menemukan teman sebaik itu. _Teman._ Tapi, teman kencan?
> 
> “Dean?” Castiel memanggil.
> 
> Dean mengerjap, memaksa diri tersenyum lebar. “Yeah, _man._ Aku akan membantumu.”
> 
> Mata biru Castiel bersinar penuh harap. Dean mengalihkan pandang ke arah _dashboard_ mobilnya.

 

 **yesterday** , _n._

 

 

> Dean menatap lurus, tepat pada sosok Castiel yang duduk di seberangnya. Ekspresinya memancarkan keseriusan. Ia membuka mulut, “Apa yang Ishim katakan…” Castiel mengangguk samar. Wajah Dean semakin mengeras. “Kau tidak lemah, Cass. Kau tahu itu, ‘kan?”
> 
> “Tentu saja, jelas kau sudah berubah,” Sam menambahi. “tapi itu semua membuatmu jadi lebih baik lagi, _man._ ”
> 
> “Dan kau telah bersama kami di setiap titik dalam semua hal gila yang kita jalani ini.” Dean menggerakkan tangan, gestur untuk menegaskan apa yang dikatakannya. “Dan tak peduli seberapa gila dan tak masuk akalnya, kau tak pernah mundur.”
> 
> Sam tersenyum, menenangkan. “Dan itu membutuhkan kekuataan yang luar biasa, Cass.”
> 
> “Terima kasih.” Castiel tersenyum kecil. Dean mencondongkan tubuh, wajahnya masih serius.
> 
> “Cass, aku masih tidak suka bagaimana kau mengatasi masalah Billie. Oke?” Castiel membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi Dean memotongnya. “Aku tahu, kau pikir bahwa kau melakukan hal yang benar.”
> 
> “ _Dean._ “ Castiel memanggil. “Aku _memang_ melakukan hal yang benar.”
> 
> Dean mengangkat tangan, sudut bibirnya tertarik seolah geli bahwa Castiel menarik kesimpulan yang salah dengan gesturnya. “Aku tahu, Cass.” Sam melirik kakaknya. Dean melanjutkan. “Kau melakukan itu demi kami. Aku tidak marah.”
> 
> Castiel memandang ragu-ragu. Dean menarik napas. “Aku _khawatir_ , Cass.”
> 
> Malaikat itu terdiam. Dean melanjutkan. “Perjanjianku dengan Billie, dia bilang bahwa konsekuensinya ada dalam skala kosmik, dan sepengalamanku, hal semacam itu tidak terdengar baik untuk kita—dan dengan _kita_ , kau juga termasuk.”
> 
> “Dean benar, Cass.” Sam menimpali dengan lembut.
> 
> Castiel menegakkan tubuh. Determinasi kuat tergambar di wajahnya. “Dean, Sam, aku tahu itu. Namun, kau harus tahu, aku tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkan kalian, bahkan jika taruhannya adalah nyawaku.”
> 
> ( _Waktu boleh berputar, menjebak Castiel dalam situasi yang sama—lagi dan lagi. Tapi keputusannya akan selalu sama seperti hari itu.)_

**you** , _n._

 

 

> Semua memiliki alasan untuk tak pernah menyerah dan terus berjuang. Apapun itu, _siapapun_ itu—dan tak ada yang berhak menghakimi.

 

 **yours** , _n._

 

 

> “Castiel? Oh, dia tidak di sini. Kau lihat, dia punya kelemahan. **Kau.** ”
> 
> “Maaf, tapi kau pasti keliru mengenaliku dengan malaikat yang lain. Kau tahu, yang memakai _trenchcoat_ kotor dan jatuh cinta **padamu**.”
> 
>  “Tanya dia! Dia kekasih **mu** ‘kan?”
> 
> ( _“Sayang sekali, eh? Malaikat **mu** tidak di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu kali ini, Dean Winchester.”_
> 
> _“Kau salah._ Aku di sini _.”_ )

 

* * *

 

 

** Z **

 

 **zenith** , _n._

 

 

> Chuck berrtanya dengan heran, murni sekedar ingin tahu.
> 
> “Kenapa kau ingin menjadi Aku?”
> 
> Castiel mendengar juga. Tapi Lucifer tidak mewakilinya untuk menjawab.

**zephyr** , _n._

 

 

> Castiel tidak selalu muncul dengan wujud manusia. Kehadirannya tak perlu disadari, hanya perlu _dirasakan_.

**zip** , _vb._

 

 

> “Diam, Sammy.”
> 
> “Diam, Charlie.”
> 
> “Diam, Kevin.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> (Sam dan Charlie sudah memilih bagaimana cara Dean menyuruh mereka untuk tutup mulut. Digertak, selalu lebih baik.)
> 
> “Castiel cerewet sekali hari ini,” komentar Kevin suatu hari dengan nada heran. Sam dan Charlie bertukar pandang.)

 

 **zoom** , _vb._

 

 

> _Castiel jatuh dari Surga._
> 
> _Dan ia jatuh cinta._
> 
> _Pada manusia._
> 
> _Itu gambaran utamanya, detail-detail yang mengikuti, melengkapi._
> 
> Castiel telah menjadi saksi berjuta jenis kehidupan. Dan apabila ia bisa memilih satu kehidupan untuk dijalani secara nyata, ia tidak akan merubah pilihannya. Ia akan memilih saat ini—saat-saatnya bersama sebuah keluarga.
> 
> Ia tidak meminta diciptakan sebagai malaikat. Ia tidak bisa merubah siapa dirinya, tapi ia bisa merubah bagaimana takdir mengubah hidupnya.
> 
> Castiel jatuh dari Surga.
> 
> Castiel menjadi lebih manusia, kurang malaikat.
> 
> Tapi ia menerima.
> 
> Paling tidak, keraguannya terbukti dan ia tak perlu mempertanyakan apapun lagi.
> 
> Castiel jatuh dari Surga.
> 
> Kemuliaannya memudar perlahan.
> 
> Cahaya surganya memanusiawi.
> 
> Ia telah kehilangan rumah, saudara-saudari, diri sendiri.
> 
> Tapi, ia lalu menemukan kehangatan, keluarga, kebahagiaan.
> 
> Castiel jatuh dari Surga.
> 
> Dan ia telah membuat pilihan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I could fall in love with you, again, for twice, three, four, five times, and I will never get enough._

_I could fall in love with you,_ again _, but darling, I haven't finished falling._

_The journey is way too far_

_and I am enjoying every microsecond of it before me, touching the ground._

_The only gravity that pulls me down are not any stronger—_

_—than the way my affection drags me closer to you._

_I fall,_

_but you are there to catch me,_

_I have nothing to worry._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There is another alphabet, whispering from every leaf, singing from every river, shimmering f_ _rom every sky._

—Dejan Stojanovic

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Chuck.
> 
>  
> 
> Salah satu target nulis di awal 2017 tercapai juga *tebarconfetti*
> 
> Saya enggak bisa mengekspresikan betapa senang bisa menyelesaikan ini. Butuh perjuangan bolak-balik kamus nyari kosakata yang bisa memicu otak buat bikin scene. Awalnya ngetik ini semangat, sehari awal dapet 4k ( ~~huhuhuhuh saya senang sekaliy~~ ), tapi setelah itu saya kena writerblock dan sempet berhenti karena enggak tahu mau nulis apaan lagi.
> 
>  
> 
> Updated: saya lebih pro spelling CAS ketimbang CASS tbh
> 
> Dan hoopla! Bisa selesai :’’’’))))
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank lovely people who had dragged me to this fandom, **fumate ∙ cas ∙ vines ∙ izumi**. I would never discover this heavenly hell of joy without you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Honorable mention for **Cas Septimus** , my fellow warrior. I owe you the biggest thanks and warmest hugs for the rest of my life. Writing this kinda actively participated in lifting my mood for recent days and I would never be able to finish this, if you haven’t helped and accompanied me in the first place. Much love for Cas ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Maafkan karena ini ngambil DeanCass sebagai pairing utama soalnya mereka OTP saya :’’D
> 
> Bhinneka Tunggal Ika, berbeda-berbeda (OTP) tetapi tetap satu (keluarga seperfandoman). ❤


End file.
